


Oritropolis

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Comedy, Cosplay, Elves, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Futanari, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Goddesses, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Small Towns, Succubi & Incubi, Tsunderes, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: A town full of versions of the same girl. Sounds a little boring doesn’t it? Truth to be told, it sounds pretty boring on paper. However, things change when you hear this same girl is around in different versions- From having versions which reach from all kinds of specieses to having different backgrounds and stories to tell.This is the concept of the Oritropolis, a brothel as big as a town and built like one. Clients pick their favourite version of their ‘Oriko’ and can hang out with them up to a week. Yet of course these women are not constantly on duty. They are more amongst themselves than you think and when they are things might get… Nonsensical, to say the least.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character





	Oritropolis

_Welcome, welcome! Please, come in! Step inside, we have a lot to introduce you to!_ _  
_ _So, I hope you have read the sign on what this place is called. Oh, you think this is a town because this place is as big as one? Ohoho, you could not be more wrong. Of course we offer what a town has to offer- Cafés, inns, public baths, an arcade, houses, etc. but don’t even think about moving here. We don’t plan on selling houses to any outsiders anytime soon. You can rent a house however yet only if you pick out one of our wide selection of girls!_ _  
_ _Why should you select a girl you ask? Oh my, you are certainly a complicated one. This is not a town. I did say that before didn’t I? It is only built like a town, silly. This place is known as the ‘Oritropolis’, a brothel. Dare I say that compared to other brothels we are a little more unique. We do not just offer you one species to enjoy but various specieses. Different versions of one girl so to speak. These versions share the following in common: Black hair, red eyes, a slim body and voluminous assets, chest and behind. Yet I can guarantee that-_ _  
_ _What do you mean by ‘will this not get boring quickly!?’ Excuse me, I built this place with all of my effort and did my best to gather all of those ladies in one place! Yeesh, don’t you know that just because you share a name and appearance that it does not make you the same person!?_ _  
_ _Ok, let me phrase it differently. Those ladies may all be called ‘Oriko’ and share the core appearance but think of them more like sisters. Are twins the same people just because they look nearly alike? Of course not! They still have their differences, like personality or interests! They have things which make them themselves! No one exists twice!_ _  
_ _What do you mean I cannot compare it, it sounds absurd!? I’m telling the truth! All of them are different people on the inside! Yieks, tough crowd. I cannot convince you can I? Alright, have at it then. I will convince you eventually! And I just know how to do it._ _  
_ _You ask me how but that is easy. I will let you stay for a little while for free at our place. You get to observe each of the Orikos for yourself and then decide! Sounds simple doesn’t it?_  
_Oh shush, you won’t get bored! I promise! It might sound absurd at first yet give it some time and you will see that I was right!_ _  
_ Now what are you waiting for!? Come in, the ladies are waiting! 


End file.
